Charlie Cutter
Charlie Cutter Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer is a protagonist that appears in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. He is voiced by Graham McTavish, and was first named in the E3 trailer.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkxKL-JHlX4Although he is Katherine Marlowe's enforcer of her thugs and can be seen answering to both her and her right hand, Talbot, in the E3 trailer, he secretly works with Nate and Sully. In the E3 trailer Cutter can be seen fist fighting with Nate in the The Pelican Inn and later shooting him on Talbot's orders. Personality Cutter looks like a common thug, but is very studious and loyal. It seems like he has known Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan as well as Chloe Frazer for a long time. Cutter helps Nate in the game Chapters 1-10 in single player. It's also possible that he has met Elena Fisher, but not on good terms, due to one of Elena's comments later in the game. He seems to be very claustrophobic according to certain parts in the game where you squeeze through tight places. Before escaping the Citadel, Cutter shows signs of great care towards Nathan, Sully and Chloe by wanting them to give him a gun saying he'll kill Katherine and Talbot alone while the others escaped. He then later tells Nathan not to give up after Nate saved him, by saying he'd never forgive him. Possibly indicating he believes that Nate can find what he's after. Trivia * Cutter mentions how Chloe Frazer is the "best driver in the business", quoting Harry Flynn in the second game. * Cutter is also a name of a character in Jak X, another game from Naughty Dog.http://www.jakx-game.com/en_GB/ - Characters section * Cutter is the first protagonist that is voiced by Graham McTavish. The first antagonist he voiced was Zoran Lazarevic. * Cutter bares some resemblance to Zoran Lazarvic, with the reason that they have the same voice actor. * Cutter is claustrophobic, as first noticed in Chapter 4. * Although he at first seems like a common thug he is quite well educated, as he can be seen correcting Sully on Shakespeare - Sully: "Lead on, Macduff" Charlie: "For gods sake" Sully: "What!?" Charlie: "Lay on, it's lay on, Macduff". * Cutter also shows signs of knowledge of the London Underground before seeing the station and knowing where they are. * Apparently, Cutter hates getting wet as seen in the later half of "The Middle Way." Nate's quip directed at him is also a reference to the infamous "kitty got wet" line: "Aww, what's the matter, kitty doesn't like getting wet?" * If his mentioning of John Dee being the original 007 is any indication, Charlie might be a James Bond fan. * Charlie has a noticeable scar cutting through his left eyebrow, as well as one on the left side of his chin. * When Nate mentions T.E Lawrence before he became known as Lawrence of Arabia, Charlie responds by saying "Great Film". Refering to the 1962 film Lawrence of Arabia which depicts Lawrence's experiences in Arabia during the events of the first World War. * Charlie uses a pre-paid phone and believes that contract phones are a complete rip-off. * Before Chloe can try and talk Nate out of his adventure due to the danger of it all, mainly Cutter's broken leg, Cutter tells him to carry on as he'll never forgive him if he quits due to his injury. * Cutter also seems to be a proficient helicopter pilot, as he is seen at the end of the Borneo chapter of the Co-op campaign flying the escape helicopter. This is questionable however, as the co-op campaign may not be canon * After Sully no longer trusts Charlie as they go through the caverns, Charlie remarks that if Sully "started to tell him about the rabbits he was done". This is a reference to John's Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men, where one of the protagonists, George, is forced to euthanize his mentally disabled friend, Lennie. * The Tarot card tucked into Charlie's jacket (found by Chloe) after he breaks his leg is quite significant, although it was never elaborated upon. Tarot cards are a popular form of divination often associated with the occult. The card found upon Charlie was "The Tower," which can represent many things, but is typically viewed as a bad omen symbolic of chaos, disruption, and events beyond one's control. It can be assumed that Cutter was meant to die at Marlowe's hands, but the fact that he fell from a towering height (just like the image on the card) can also be seen as a literal interpretation of his preordained fate. Marlowe's previous statement "... as if it were in the cards all along" also alludes to the fact that Charlie's fate was already chosen for him. Weapons *His unique, never-named handgun is a Walther P5. Multiplayer Cutter is unlocked at Level: 35 on the villain side Gallery Good_shot.png|Cutter shoots Nate Cutter and drake.png|Drake and Cutter Uncharted3_DrakesDeception.png References Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Allies